


It’s over, isn’t it? So tell me why can’t I move on...

by sublimevoide



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU?, Angst, How to tag???, I’ve hurt so many people with this, M/M, Mentions of Death, One-Sided Attraction, but also ever so slightly SU, but it’s also referred to again, i think, i think I’ve covered everything, its kind of modern, notes explain, poor shiro, there /is/ death, time to hurt more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimevoide/pseuds/sublimevoide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The product of me staying up all night and only running on about six hours of sleep and a crap ton of caffeine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s over, isn’t it? So tell me why can’t I move on...

**Author's Note:**

> So i just watched/listened to Its Over, Isn’t It and I thought of this kind of au thingy.  
> Be mindful, I’ve only watched a little bit of SU so like please don’t hurt me. It’s not an SU AU per say, anyways, just kind of loosely based off it

Shiro and Lance were never a thing.  Sure maybe on the sidelines, but never fully a thing.  You took one look at their relationship and you’d clearly see Shiro absolutely adored Lance.  Lance did love Shiro, but not in the same way.  Shiro knew this and chose to keep their relationship where it was.  Others came and went, but none ever stayed.  That is, until Keith.

 

Lance loved and adored Keith in the same way Shiro did him, and Shiro knew that.  Didn’t make him any less jealous.  They practically fought over Lance’s affection.  A game of who could spend more time with him, or receive the most love.  

 

Alas, Shiro knew it was hopeless, and eventually took a step back and allowed the other’s relationship to bloom.

 

They slowly moved up in their relationship levels; living together, taking care of a pet together.  It was only a matter of time before one, or both of them wanted kids.  Shiro knew these things were inevitable, but it didn’t lessen the ache.  

 

Shiro wanted these things with Lance.  Waking up every morning to see Keith’s smiling face.  Laughing at a cat or dog as they did stupidly adorable things.  Crying tears of joy after meeting the child they were going to raise together.

 

Shiro wasn’t spiteful, despite all of this.  He took every bit of news with a smile, a congratulation.  And when he was invited to meet their new kid, he accepted.  Whether to be nice or torture himself, he didn’t know.  

 

When Lance died in a car crash, Shiro was heartbroken.  He cried right along Keith at the funeral, got drunk on alcohol and grief with him as well.  He didn’t, however, follow him in his next actions.

 

The morning after, Shiro found a note pinned to the fridge.  It asked him to take care of the kid.  Asked him to be the father Keith knew he couldn’t be without Lance.  The letter told him how the child had been in the car with Lance, and how it came out unscathed.  How Keith couldn’t look at them without seeing Lance’s pale face in a coffin.  How Keith didn’t want to mistreat them for something they didn’t cause or have any control over.  

 

Shiro understood that.  Every single bit.  He would’ve high-tailed it out of here already if he didn’t love Lance so much.  He didn’t have any experience with the foster care system, but he knew it could be bad, and this kid definitely did not deserve that.  

 

So Shiro took them in.  Took care of them as best he could.  And now, twelve years later, as Keith came into Shiro’s life by popular demand, he couldn’t help but wonder why everything wasn’t over.  

 

“ _Years have passed_ ,” Shiro thought, “ _Why am I still like this? Why isn’t it over?  Isn’t it over?_ ” Shiro knew that Keith left, Shiro knew _why_ Keith left and didn’t hate him for it in the slightest.  Looking after their child with no support from Keith didn’t even bother him.  

 

Lance loved Keith, and now he’s gone.  Shiro _knew_ he couldn’t change any of that.  He loved Lance with all his heart, and despite having accepted these things long ago, Shiro could not chase the jealousy he aimed at Keith out of his life.

 

Standing in front of his bathroom mirror, a few tears leaking from his eyes, Shiro whispered, “It’s over, isn’t it? So tell me why can’t I move on...”


End file.
